Revenge And Other Time Wasters
by Monroe Happens
Summary: I live. I eat. I will die. Until then I play to wreck your world.
1. Across the Universe

**_Dark place. Angry. Wrote this. Maybe a oneshot or an ongoing piece. Haven't decided. Thoughts would be lovely. Oh, and if I did own Doctor Who, 11 wouldn't be turned on by murder or guns. Oh, do not get me started on that farce._**

* * *

><p><em>I live. I eat. I will die. Until then I play to wreck your world.<em>

She made a mistake, she thinks. She tastes ash on the tip of her tongue and part of her likes it. She tries to shake the feeling and thought but it's too late.

Just a quick trip, he had said. A quick jump to the future. Something had gone wrong with the engines, they were phasing and a quick jump to any point in the future would stabilize said engines and then they had all of time and space at their mercy.

As soon as they stepped out of the Tadris she knew something had been terribly wrong. The air was too heavy and the sky. She looked up and felt herself shudder. Her companion did not look pleased either.

"I landed too far." He pouted. His voice playful but still had that hint of annoyance and disappointment. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"Where should we have gone?" She asked when she found her voice and ability to speak. He ignored her and turned around, making his way back to his marvelous and impossible ship.

"What do you mean, you landed too far? Too far, what? In the future?" She followed him. She made a choice a long time ago. She'd follow him to the depths of hell without regrets. Wherever he went, she wasn't too far behind.

"Living plastic, what do you know?" He spun around quickly and started to waltz backwards. He opened the doors to the ship and continued his dancey movements.

"Living what?"

Before she knew it, he had an arm around her waist and another behind her back, he danced her around the console room. He had that great big insane smile she loved so much.

"You have no idea how beautiful those words are, my dear Tyler." He pulled her closed and kissed her lips rather aggressively. Rose wasn't prepared. He bit her lip hard before pushing her backwards.

He ran to the controls, laughing in delight. There are times, where Rose fears this man. Something inside her tells her she should run. She never listens to these feelings anymore.

"The Doctor." He looks at her, his serious face on. He stares at her and waits. She stares back confused.

"A doctor? Are you feeling ill? I thought you couldn't get sick. Superior biology and all." She vaguely remembers him mentioning something about his wonderful immune system. His species is a miracle. She thinks he's being pompous but she never says that.

"Oh, Rose. You have no idea." He pulls a lever and the ship jumps. Rose is used to the turbulence by now.

"Jack Harkness?"

"A friend of yours?" She frowns, unsure why he's asking her. His smile could light up the sky out there. He holds out his hand and she accepts it. She always does. He leads her to the door.

"A friend of a friend of an enemy of someone you'll never meet. It's collapsing. Probably finished about," he pushes the door open, "now!"

Rose doesn't have much time ponder that sentence because the scene in front of her is far more interesting. Two people fighting against a door and a man standing in front of them. He looked pained.

"Hello again!" The Master waved cheerfully.

"What have you done?'

"Doc- _Rose?" _The man at the door stared into her. Rose stepped back, hiding behind the Master.

"It's okay, Rosie. Just ignore the captain." The Master turned to her with his condescending smile and patted her head.

"Who are these people? What's going on? Are we going to help them?"

"Where did you find her? What did you do?" The man in the brow coat looked broken. Rose didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Rose, do you know this man?" The Master knew the answer.

"No."

Rose knew she made a mistake. She killed the man in front of her with a single word.

"Rose, go back in the Tardis."

It was easier to obey when the Master was like this. Rose made no argument and followed his command.

"You know, you were on to something with this companion business. I just wanted to drop in say, hello and thank you for the epiphany! Oh and don't worry about Rose. Your life with her hasn't happened! I probably should have mentioned that earlier." The Master looks down as if in deep thought.

Martha and Jack lost power over the door as the mutants bust through.

"Well, time to go! See you around, Doctor!"

The Master bursts through the doors. Rose bit back her words. The people, the man. She didn't have to question what would have happened. Something was after them. Something would get them. More death and more aliens to pretend that never existed.

Rose made a mistake. She swallowed her fear and smiled. The Master held out his hand and led her in their dance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the part where you tell me what you hated. Liked. Pwease?<strong>_


	2. Before the Fall

**_Still in a dark place. Thanks for the reviews! I like paradoxes for some reason. . . Also, I may have a minor in English but I'm awful when it comes to technical errors, so if you see something glaring, let me know and I will fix it. Kudos to the one who did with the first chapter, you are aces!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>He fell.<p>

New legs, new body, new equilibrium. He pushed open the doors with both hands and fell forward. He landed headfirst onto metal grating. He looked up and saw a face. A creature with a decorative mask right out of the 18th century moved its head with robotic rhythm.

"Hello." He breathed before his body became limp and his head came down. Two more creatures appeared. Everything faded to black and the universe came crashing down.

"You are corrupted."

The Master felt the beat of the drums and the words. He tried to push back the tide of pain but it pushed back. Now if only he wasn't so stiff.

"He is compatible." Another, a female robotic voice said.

" He is corrupted." If robots could feel emotions, one could argue this was said in an annoyed tone.

"He is not invisible." The Master said in a hoarse voice. The Master was shackled to a table that was raised vertically. He tried to move is wrists. Medical tools, and a monitor were next to him.

The robot thing on the Master's right turned its body awkwardly to face him.

"You are corrupted."

"Really? I consider myself more evil. Corrupt sounds so- OI!" The robot thing on his left hand turned into a syringe.

"He is corrupted." The monitor's screen flashed and the robot lowered its deadly hand. The Master let a breath of relief.

"What do you mean, 'he is corrupted,' what's corrupted?" He tried to use air quotes, but the wrist clamps hindered this and he was treated by more pain.

"Your brain." The robot turned and violently pointed to the monitor.

"My brain." The Master repeated.

"Your brain." It repeated

"The ship is damaged." He turned to his left.

"The ship is damaged. Where is the crew then? Are you the crew?" A ship full of robots that resembled clocks. There was a joke here.

"The crew is dead. We didn't have the parts. The computer-

"The computer. You want to use a brain to fix your computer? Who made this ship?"

"It is called the Pompadour." The robot on his right answered.

"Really? Easy. Go to 18th century France and nab Madame Pompadour. The brain will fry, and the computer wont be fixed, probably end up even more broken, but you'll have fun dissecting. Love dissecting! I took thirty classes that focused on dissecting at The Academy."

The robot said nothing but he had their full attention.

"Well, can I be off then?"

"The Pompadour is not a time vessel." The robot on his right said.

"Is this a 51st century ship? Because almost all 51st century space 'vessels' were on designed and based on the same concept. They have the capability of ripping a hole in the universe. Someone watched too many space films. All you have to do is harness the power on a specific point in space and time, say 18th century France, any date that Madame Pompadour lived and voila!" He tried to do more fantastic hand gestures but alas, he was still shackled and only caused more pain and frustration.

The robots did nothing.

"Look, you don't need to actually travel to time travel. My people called it time windows. Very pesky if not maintained but it beats having to pass a pilot test."

He sighed in frustration and kicked his feet in annoyance.

"If I tell you how to create them will you let me go?"

"Your vitals have not stabilized."

"You will be released from the table when you stabilize."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should be doing this? He said wait." Mickey Smith did not like creepy, abandoned space ships that housed potential killer clockwork robot things. His sort of but not sure anymore, ex, Rose Tyler looked right at home.<p>

"If you don't want to follow me, you can go back and wait for him." She looked back at him and smiled before facing forward and increasing her speed. He weighed his options and sped up too.

"You don't know what's out there!" He called after her.

"Neither do you!"

The Master hid a dark corner of the ship. He knew that voice and face. The Tardis reluctantly had a hand in this. Rose had been important to the Doctor and he needed-wanted proof of this. He wanted her because he had her. The Tardis wasn't sure who was the object of jealousy but she didn't say this. Sometimes it is wise to keep to yourself.

Anyway...

"Whatcha doing." He pushed off a wall and walked towards the duo. Rose stopped and Mickey tried to maintain from screaming. He had settled for a minor yelp and squeak. Rose raised the fire extinguisher gun but lowered it.

"Are you one of the crew?" Her voice wasn't sure if she should trust this man and Mickey was just jumpy.

"The crew is dead."

"How do you know?" The Master walked right up to Rose before passing her.

"The crew is dead." He repeated as he walked in darkness.

"Who was that?" Mickey didn't keep the jealousy out of his tone. Rose said nothing as she watched the stranger disappear. Something told her to run. She followed him.

"I don't know."

Mickey cursed himself and women as he too, followed.

They ended up finding the stranger standing by a window. Rose joined his side and Mickey stood in the middle pushing her away a bit.

"It's not a mirror." He looked at Rose and back up. She looked ahead.

"It looks like a window. Is it a window?" She looked over but he was gone again.

"Where'd he go?"

* * *

><p>The universe shuddered and time rewinds. Images, flashes in his head. He remembers it all while she only knows what's happening now. She's his latest obsession and key component in ruining the Doctor.<p>

He can smile and laugh like he loves her but he wants to destroy her. She touched something, created something, can do something he could never, can never.

"He left you for a seven year old!" He slapped the side of the Tarids and held on for support. His sides and lungs burned as he continued to laugh. Rose crossed her arms and frowned. She tried not to appear upset and failed miserably.

"He didn't _leave_ me." She wouldn't take this abuse from _him_.

"What do you call ditching you for someone else on a space ship in the middle of nowhere for Frenchie with no way back? I call that leaving you. No. _Dumping_ you." He walked around her, like she was his prey.

"He first met her when she was seven. I mean I knew he liked them young, but." He broke off into hysterics again.

"I don't need this. I don't need you." She turned away.

"He'll leave her too." His tone changed to something darker, quieter. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. He cupped her face his free hand and forced her to face him.

"That's what he does, Tyler. This is your future. He'll leave you. Throw you away like the trash you are." He leaned in close and she stared into his eyes and leaned forward.

He will corrupt her.

He pushed her away and wiped his his hands on his trousers as if she had been filth, slime. He leaned back against his stolen ship and pushed open the door.

He will destroy her.

She shook her head and backed away.

But not today.

"Rose?"

She turned back. Mickey was waiting alone. Three and half hours had come and gone. Rose joined his side.

"What are we going to do?"

She said nothing and looked ahead. The words from the terrible man still fresh in her mind.

"Who was that? Were you talking to someone?"

That man was dangerous. She used to live for dangerous when she was young but Rose was more mature now. She's seen the end of the world and bits in between. Rose didn't do dangerous anymore. She lived for the hero. She's been a hero. The hero prevails, but the dangerous ones, the villains.

They always fall.

Rose closed her eyes and tried to stand still. She felt herself slipping.


	3. Friends! From the future Maybe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my random and dog. Thanks for the reviews and support. Been a few months, eh? Back again. Apparently. Enjoy! Or not. It's late so over the next several nights I'll probably be randomly updating the grammar. My school gave me a minor in English. HA. Anyway, carry on. I should be packing for my move to Bath but who cares? Wrote this in protest.

* * *

><p>"Crap."<p>

Rose covered her mouth with her hands and further cursed herself. The door locked itself. Damn it all. She slowly and regrettably turned back around. Giant bat things. All asleep on the ceiling. Life sucked. She could be drinking tea with her mum but no! She had to run off with an alien with a time machine.

Stupid.

She lowered herself to the floor with a false sense of security and inched to the window. Maybe she could open it and slip out undetected? Good plan. Wait. How many floors up was she?

"What are you doing?" Rose had not been expecting that. She fell on her bum and her hands pressed firmly against her mouth to keep the sound muffled. A man in a black and suit was leaning against one of the desks. He looked rather casual and not bothered by the giant sleeping bat things.

"Why are you doing that to your face. It looks stupid. You can breathe. The air is composed of _oxygen_." He flashed a cheeky grin. He made no attempt to keep his voice low.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, she lifted the palm of her hands from her mouth but not completely removed from her face. He frowned at her.

"You don't recognize me?" She shook her head. He bowed his head and huffed in annoyance.

"I saved you from those repair droids and you repay me by forgetting me? See if I ever save you again."

"Repair droids?" She questioned. Nope. Didn't ring any bells.

"51st century. France and time windows? Nothing?" She gave him a blank look. He was not amused.

"Maybe it hasn't happened yet." He scratched his chin. He took a step closer and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"You can call me Master." He flashed her another big grin. Rose chocked on a snort. His face fell.

"What?"

"I'm not calling you that." She forgot about the bat things.

"That's my name."

He played with his laser screwdriver in his pocket. The settings were almost right. Rose laughed a little and shook her head.

"I don't care. I'm not calling you that."

Almost.

"Calling me what?" He asked, hoping she'd catch his bait.

"That name I'm not calling you." She didn't.

"You call _him_, Doctor." He whined.

"That's not as nearly as pretentious as your title and you know the Doctor?" She had wanted to meet his friends. He claimed to have many. Maybe this stranger was. Rose felt a tiny bit of hope rise inside.

"We go waaaaay back."

Aaaaaaand complete. He raised his hand, as if stretching and press the button. Yahtzee. The bat aliens screamed, screeched and snarled. They were wake and pissed. The Master smiled as Rose screamed and ducked under a desk.

"That's my cue! We'll meet again!" He blew her a kiss. She didn't see it. He ducked out in the corner. he loved the perception filter of the Tardis and slipped inside unnoticed.

Rose turned and that man was gone! The hell? She moved of the desks fast and blocked an oncoming attack from one of the bat things. That man. Where did he go?

"Oh." She turned to the sound of his voice. He had his hands in his pockets and looked rather bored. Things were flying around screaming and looked rather relaxed as if this had been normal. The nerve!

"Do you need help?"

Bam.

Rose moved the desk again and blocked another swoop. Again and again. This was getting too much.

"Yes!"

She dove out of the way of two bat things as they dived at her. She crawled and zig and zagged. Tea and a bath and a normal life. Screw the universe!

"Well. I _could_ help you. Yes." he rubbed his nails on the material of his shirt. He looked over at her. Was he bloody invisible? Why was she only being attacked?

"Then help me!" Rose dove to her left and her head hit the metal bar of one of the desks. She clenched her teeth and ran to the door.

Fuckery.

Still locked.

Who the hell locks a door from the other side!

"Say my name."

"What?"

Rose ducked. Dived and ran to him. He seemed to be in some kind of safe bubble. But wasn't. She sighed in frustration.

"My name. Say it and I'll gladly help you."

"_Fine_. Oh _please_ help me, Master!" Nothing ever sounded sweeter.

He pulled out his laser screwdriver and aimed it one of the bat things that attempted to tackle Rose and it squealed in pain before falling. It.

Rose back away, had caught fire.

What the hell just happened? Rose felt the blood drain from her face. That thing. It was trying to kill her, true but. She looked at her 'saviour' He looked rather pleased with himself.

"What?" She didn't finish her sentence. One and then two and soon four were on top of her, clawing, scratching and tearing at her. Then.

They screamed in pain, arched and fell as the flames consumed their bodies. Rose slide herself away and tried to breathe.

"You're doing that annoying thing again. Look. They were trying to kill you. Do you really think this is time to think of some sort of misplaced morality issue?"

He offered her his hand and she slowly reached for it but took it back and stood up, shakily and kept her distanced.

"They. Um. Caught fire?" She scratched the back of her head, hating her stupidity.

He waved his laser screwdriver.

"If you don't remember me, then maybe there's a reason." He walked closer and she stepped back until a desk stopped her.

"You trust me. Or, you will. We're friends. In the future." He said the last bit in a mocking tone and waved his hands. She couldn't help but laugh.

"See? I made you laugh. Scary, evil people can't make you laugh. On purpose."

"Who are you?"

"I just needed you alone."

"Who are you?" She asked more firmly that time.

He turned his head to the side.

"You know. If you dyed your hair a more, dark honey color. Yes. That would look _so_ much better. More natural. We both have a thing for blondes I suppose."

Rose blinked and touched strands of her hair, feeling a little insulted.

"I'd erase your memory but that's his forte. I believe in trust." He backed away from her and went towards the door to the classroom. She blinked back confusion.

"Erase?"

"Yup! Time Lords. We're powerful at manipulating the brain. Oh. You didn't know? We can erase memories. Say, if something happened between us I wanted you to forget." He trailed off.

"Time Lord? You're a Time Lord? That's great!" Clearly she didn't pay attention to the rest of his sentences. He sighed and walked over.

"Would you like proof?" He took her by the elbow as he walked by and led her to his corner.

The next several seconds were a blur. Rose grabbed her head and felt something push her. She caught herself with the palms of her hands and pushed herself up before she fell on her face.

Rose looked up and covered her mouth firmly with her hands.

Giant. Bat. Things. Sleeping on the ceiling. Her eyes widened and she lowered herself to the floor.

Oh, bloody hell.


End file.
